Star Wars/H
Han Solo Happabore Happabores are a type of quadruped alien animal. They are large beasts with thick skin and porcine snouts. By Earth standards, they could be compared to a hippopotamus. One such animal was seen in Niima Outpost on the planet Jakku drinking from a water trough. A man known as FN-2187, who had been exhausted and dehydrated attempted to avail himself of some water from the same trough, but the thirsty Happabore did not feel like sharing, and nudged him away. Hem Dazon H'nemthe Holoprojector Home One Hosnian system The Hosnian system was a stellar system. It was the headquarters for the New Republic and was patrolled by the Republic Fleet. Thirty years after the Battle of Endor, the First Order made a decisive blow against their enemies in the New Republic and the Resistance by firing their super-weapon from Starkiller Base, which destroyed the entire star system. Its destruction was visible from several far-away worlds, including Takodana. Hoth Hoth system The Hoth system is located in the Outer Rim Territories and includes at least six planets. The sixth planet, is often referred to as just Hoth. The farthest planet from its sun, Hoth is a bleak and frigid world, completely covered in snow and ice. In 3ABy, the Alliance to Restore the Republic set up an outpost on the planet Hoth. The First Galactic Empire, forever on the search for the Rebels, sent out dozens of probe droids across the galaxy to scan for any evidence of their whereabouts. One such probe landed on Hoth. Upon determining that there was Rebel activity on the planet, it transmitted its findings back to the Empire. Admiral Ozzel of the Imperial Fleet used this information to stage what he believed would be an effective surprise attack against the Rebels. As a result, he brought the fleet out of lightspeed too quickly, thus alerting the Rebels to the Imperial presence, and giving them time to prepare an evacuation. Imperial overlord Darth Vader felt that this was a foolish tactic and Admiral Ozzel paid for his clumsiness with his life. Left with little recourse, Vader ordered the fleet into the Hoth system to mount an offensive. Hrchek Kal Fas Hrchek Kel Fas was a member of the Saurin race and was a droid trader from the planet Durkteel. In 0 BBY, Hrchek and his bodyguard cousin, the female Saurin, Sai'torr Kal Fas, came to Chalmun's Cantina in Mos Eisley. They were present when Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi struck down the surly Ponda Baba and Doctor Evazan and watched as Corellian smuggler Han Solo gunned down the bounty hunter Greedo. The Ranat scavenger Nevar Yalnal was known to work as a laborer for Hrchek Kel Fas at around this time. Hutts Hutt Space Hux Hux was a young and ambitious military leader, and a high-ranking officer in the First Order, holding the rank of General. He worked directly under Supreme Leader Snoke and often coordinated his efforts with Snoke's Dark Force student, Kylo Ren. General Hux was stationed at the Starkiller base planetoid, and was in charge of the planet's super-weapon. While Hux was in charge of maintaining the Starkiller weapon, Kylo Ren was tasked with hunting down the last of the Jedi, his uncle and former teacher, Luke Skywalker. One of Hux's major accomplishments for the First Order was the development of new First Order Stormtrooper training protocols, which included recruitment at birth, and cultivating the ranks through strong behavioral conditioning. When the First Order's strategy to require a map leading to the whereabouts of Luke Skywalker failed, Hux was given permission to employ the Starkiller. He fired it at the Hosnian system, destroying several worlds and moons, including the headquarters of the New Republic. General Hux learned that the Republic Resistance was headquartered on the planet D'Qar, and primed the Starkiller to destroy D'Qar next. While the Starkiller was charging up, the Resistance sent a squadron of X-wing fighters on a counter-offensive to destroy the weapon, which in turn, threatened to destroy Starkiller base. The Resistance proved victorious, and Supreme Leader Snoke ordered General Hux and Kylo Ren to evacuate the planet before it exploded.